


Affinity

by armsofthestorm



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsofthestorm/pseuds/armsofthestorm
Summary: Exactly what it says in the tags-- Sabine and Ketsu kissing.





	Affinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/gifts).




End file.
